


when i'm fucked up, that's the real me

by novocaine_sea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cheating, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 23:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14389245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novocaine_sea/pseuds/novocaine_sea
Summary: When Kuroo calls, Semi comes.





	when i'm fucked up, that's the real me

**Author's Note:**

> [Listen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yzTuBuRdAyA)

The smoke burned his eyes, but Kuroo didn’t care. The burn in his throat and lungs was enough to bury the numbness that he was experiencing and combat the chill of the night. He brought the cigarette butt to his lips again and took another drag, exhaling to watch the smoke swirl above him and disperse into the darkness of the night. 

Kuroo stomped the cigarette butt into the wood of the porch before lighting another one. He shouldn’t be chain-smoking outside in the dead of the night, but his veins were on fire and his mind was whirring so he needed some cigarettes. Kuroo couldn’t sleep on a good day, and on a night where he was particularly wired, it was pretty much a lost cause.

Chapped lips closed around the cigarette one more time as Kuroo peered into the darkness to see a figure emerging. Smoke blew from his nose as the man came closer, climbing the steps of the porch slowly. His hands were shoved into the pockets of his denim jacket, fur collar tickling the back of his neck. Sharp brown eyes bore into Kuroo’s skull as the man turned to face him after stepping up to the porch. 

“Eita,” Kuroo purred, taking a slow drag of his second cig, “To what do I owe this pleasure?”

Semi Eita huffed a laugh through his nose. “Cut the crap, Tetsu.”

Kuroo grinned, smoke curling between his teeth, “Where’s your boy? The one with the bangs?”

Semi’s eye twitched under the dim lamp light and he reached out for the cigarette. Kuroo placed it between his fingers, watching carefully as Semi brought it to his lips. There was something quite sexy about watching Semi take a slow drag, smoke filtering from between cracked lips. Kuroo wanted to be the one between those lips.

Soon enough.

“What did you call me here for?” Semi asked, avoiding the question. He maintained eye contact as he passed the cigarette back, their fingers brushing. A hum sounded deep in Kuroo’s throat as he took the last drag, stamping it out afterwards. 

“You didn’t answer my question.”

“And you didn’t answer mine.”

Kuroo cackled and turned to walk back into the house, footsteps following behind him. “I missed you, Eita.”

“I have a boyfriend.”

“Yet here you are.”

Kuroo turned as he heard the door shutting behind them, the darkness of the foyer making it hard to make out Semi in front of him. But he knew he was there and there was a small thud as he stepped forward, Semi’s back hitting the wall as he tried to step back. The darkness developed and Kuroo’s eyes adjusted, finding Semi’s. His fingers curled under Semi’s chin and tilted it upwards, making sure that there was no way Semi could turned away from him.

“How would little Kenjirou feel if he knew you were here?” Kuroo taunted, tongue peeking out to wet his lips. Semi must have heard it as his eyes flicked down to Kuroo’s lips, his own parting instinctively. Semi’s eyes narrowed as he gazed back up at Kuroo.

“Shut the fuck up.” He leaned forward and captured Kuroo’s lips with his own, teeth pulling on Kuroo’s bottom lip. Semi never hesitated, not for a second, and Kuroo matched his pace, hands dropping to strong hips. Fingers wound into his hair and tugged, messing the strands even more than they already were. Semi had a thing for his hair, fingers usually embedded in it for the duration of their time together.

Kuroo didn’t mind. He liked having Semi close to him and he liked the pull on his hair.

Their lips melded together wetly as they drifted down the hall, stopping every once in a while to press the other to the wall, tongues rubbing against each other. Kuroo could feel the hard-on in Semi’s jeans when they were flush together. Kuroo knew that his own erection was prominent in his sweats, Semi having that effect on him.

They fell into the heap of blankets piled on Kuroo’s bed from his restless sleep. Semi spread them beneath his back, licking into Kuroo’s mouth as he did so. They crawled up the mattress together, hips rocking into one another roughly. Kuroo liked the friction on his dick, commando under the sweats, but would rather Semi be wrapped around him instead.

Wordlessly and effortlessly the two of them shed their clothes. Their lips part for mere seconds to get their shirts off, coming back together when shucking off their pants. Semi snorted into Kuroo’s mouth when he realized Kuroo wasn’t wearing underwear, fingers ghosting over the hard cock poking his own. Kuroo moans into his mouth, teeth scraping Semi’s bottom lip as he did so.

“Fuck.” 

Semi spit into his hand and grabbed both of their dicks, slowly pumping them. It wasn’t wet enough but neither complained. Any hand, wet or dry, on their dicks was good right then. Kuroo thought it was even better since it was Semi’s hand.

Not that Kuroo would want anybody else’s hand besides Semi’s on his dick. 

“You like that?” Semi thumbed at the head of Kuroo’s cock and Kuroo croaked deep in his throat, forehead lowering to Semi’s. Sharp eyes cut through his and Kuroo had to close his eyes for a moment. Semi was too intense. He always saw right through him.

“Get the lube.” Semi commanded, knowing that he called the shots. Kuroo could tease and taunt all he wanted but they both knew who wielded the power. Reaching over and rifling through the nightstand, Kuroo grabbed the small bottle of lube and a condom. He wanted to forgo the condom entirely but he knew Semi would never agree. Not since he had somebody waiting for him at home.

Semi let go of their dicks and laid out against the pillows. “Fuck me, Tetsu.”

How could Kuroo deny such elegance?

He coated his fingers in a copious amounts of lube before spreading Semi’s thighs. He tapped at the entrance hidden between two delectable cheeks.

“Bangs not doing this to you?” Kuroo asked when he was met with tight resistance.

Semi’s eyes grew dark. “He’s a bit of a pillow princess.”

Kuroo blinked, not expecting that answer. Semi always avoided talking about his boyfriend at all, pretending he didn’t exist when he was in Kuroo’s bed and for good reason. Kuroo could not resist a retort as he slid a finger in to the first knuckle, “And you’re not?”

Semi’s head tilted lazily to the side. “I’m perfectly capable of prepping myself if you’re going to be a bitch.”

Kuroo’s jaw snapped shut and he got to work, taking his time opening Semi up for him. He was always delicate when prepping his lovers; it was Kuroo’s favorite part of sex, whether he was using his fingers or his tongue. He would have loved to get his mouth on Semi again but tonight was not the night. He needed him, he needed Semi in order to quiet his mind and it was already working. Semi was the drug he loved to have and could never seem to break. 

Kuroo had three fingers stuffed inside of Semi before the latter began rocking his hips down onto his hand. He was trying to get Kuroo to touch his prostate but it just wasn’t going to happen. Kuroo would prefer to make him see sparks with his dick inside of him.

Wiping his hands on the sheets, Kuroo plucked the condom off the bed and rolled it over his hard cock. He gave himself a few tugs for good measure before he poured lube over himself and over Semi’s entrance. It twitched around the cool liquid and Kuroo smirked, nudging it with the head of his cock.

“Ready?”

“Come on…” Semi urged, opening his legs further for Kuroo to slot himself between. 

Kuroo took a deep breath as he slowly breached Semi’s tight entrance, the hot passage squeezing him as he slowly bottomed out. Semi was mewling lowly and dragging one set of nails down Kuroo’s back, the other winding into his hair.

Kuroo loved the noises Semi made as he drove his hips into him. Little sighs, grunts, moans. It was all music to Kuroo’s ears as he mouthed at Semi’s neck, knowing better than to leave a mark no matter how much he wanted to. Oh, and did he want to. Semi’s neck was bare and smooth and unmarked. All Kuroo wanted was to leave a deep bruising, capillaries bursting open and dark purple. But he couldn’t.

Kuroo buried his face into Semi’s neck and tilted his hips higher so he could fuck him deeper. Semi’s head tilted back, hair splaying across the pillow as he cried out. Kuroo knew he had hit Semi’s prostate just from the expression on his face: complete bliss.

God, Kuroo had missed that face. It had been so long.

“You like that?” Kuroo breathed, nibbling Semi’s earlobe as he moved his hips against Semi’s ass in languid circles, letting Semi feel him deep in him.

Semi babbled, “God yeah, fuck me Tetsu, love it so much, more please…” A bit of saliva dripped from the corner of Semi’s mouth and Kuroo licked it up as he press a kiss to Semi’s lips.

“Don’t worry baby, I’ve got you.”

Kuroo leaned up on his knees and took hold of Semi’s thighs, really fucking into him. He held one thigh in one hand while the other wrapped around Semi’s neglected cock. He had felt the stickiness of precum between them as he fucked Semi but he figured he would give the man some relief. Semi bit his wrist and looked at Kuroo in desperation, digging the heel of his foot into the plush of Kuroo’s ass.

Kuroo loved it when Semi got needy. It was how Kuroo always felt about him.

Kuroo sped up, reaching his orgasm in a short amount of time. When Semi felt the hot release in the condom inside of him he came as well, arching his back and crying out. Kuroo was glad that the walls were thick and that his neighbors couldn’t hear him. He was sure Semi would get him a noise complaint. 

It took everything in him to not collapse on top of Semi. He slowly pulled out of him and tied off the condom, flinging it towards the trash. Lying on his back, the two of them sweating side by side, he curled an arm around Semi. Semi was too tired to protest and nuzzled at Kuroo’s shoulder. It reminded the latter of old times when Semi wouldn’t eventually leave.

The two of them stayed like that for a while. Semi’s breathing evened out and Kuroo could have sworn he had had fallen asleep. When he reached for a cigarette and a lighter, Semi rolled away from him, getting up from the bed without a word. He left the room and Kuroo heard the water running from the bathroom as he lit the cigarette and brought it to his lips.

“Eita.” Kuroo said as Semi came back into the room, cleaned up and searching for his boxers.

“It’s late, I should go.” Semi said somberly. The sun was rising outside. How long had they spent kissing, feeling each other’s bodies? How long had it been since the last time they were wrapped in each other?

“Eita... “ Kuroo exhaled, smoking coming with. “I miss you.”

“Yeah.” Semi dragged his boxers over his hips and adjusted his now flaccid dick in his boxers, looking around for his discarded jeans next.

“I still love you, Eita. You always have a place here, with me.”

“Do I?” Semi huffed a laugh.

“Yeah, you know that.”

“Hm.” Semi grabbed his shirt and tired eyes landed on Kuroo. “As I recall, you’re the one who broke up with me.”

“I was stupid, I’m sorry.”

“You can say that every time, but I’ll never believe you.”

“Eita, please. You can’t be happy with that guy!” 

Semi’s eyes flashed. “You don’t know shit about Kenjirou and you don’t get to say shit like that.”

Kuroo held his gaze. “I think I do when you’re in my bed and not his.”

Semi didn’t break eye contact until he tugged the shirt over his head and pulled his socks over his feet. He slid his shoes on and gave Kuroo one last look. “Goodbye Tetsurou.”

He turned and left the room. Kuroo heard the front door open and shut before he was getting up, grabbing a pillow to cover himself. He had to go after him, he had to stop Semi-

By the time Kuroo opened the front door, Semi was gone. The sun was rising over the trees and birds sounded overhead. But there was no Semi. 

This time, Kuroo wasn’t sure that Semi was going to come back the next time he called him. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://novocaine-sea.tumblr.com/) || [Twitter](https://twitter.com/novocaine_sea)


End file.
